


Three's Company

by Madampringle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Announcements, Established Relationship, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff and Humor, Lysithea von Ordelia Lives, M/M, Marriage, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/pseuds/Madampringle
Summary: Even in the face of a rising storm of rumors and speculations and scathing remarks, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester could not help but fall even more in love with his partners. His fiancés, he reminded himself with a hint of internal pride. The man and woman that he would marry, who would marry each other, and marry him, three pieces put together perfectly.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia, Ferdinand von Aegir/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> For the FE3H Kink Meme prompt: "Rarepair got Engaged", with my own little polyamorous twist! Here, take my extremely rairpair Ferdiand/Lorenz/Lysithea fluff, they're getting married!
> 
> Background ships are Claude/Byleth and Ashe/Linhardt if you squint!

“Okay. No. Hold on. Can I be the first to say, what the hell?”

“Hilda!”

“No, I’m serious right now! You stand up in front of the first Roundtable I’ve been to in moons, and you announce that? More importantly, you didn’t tell me about it first?!”

Lorenz quietly pinched the bridge of his nose, having spent the last thirty minutes listening to the exclamations of disbelief from nearly all of the gathered delegates and representatives in the room, Hilda being one of the most vocal. Not because she disapproved, that he was well aware of, but because she had not been informed of the situation at hand.

The situation being the announcement of a formal engagement, not between himself and another, but between himself and two others. Two others that were currently seated next to each other in the chairs of the now cleared out Roundtable chamber. Two others that consisted of an almost humored looking Ferdinand von Aegir and a less than humored looking Lysithea von Ordelia. Lorenz felt a flicker of guilt, knowing that their announcement would have garnered this kind of turmoil. Though, he supposed it was soothing to know how adamant Ferdinand had been that their engagement be announced for all of the newly United Fodlan to see, and how deeply Lysithea had urged that she cared nothing for the thoughts or opinions of anyone else when it came to her choices in relationships.

Even in the face of a rising storm of rumors and speculations and scathing remarks, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester could not help but fall even more in love with his partners. _His fiancés_ , he reminded himself with a hint of internal pride. The man and woman that he would marry, who would marry each other and marry him, three pieces put together perfectly. The tension in his brow softened as he reminded himself of why he had agreed to Ferdinand’s urgings in the first place. He looked at Hilda, clearing his throat to address her concerns.

“Hilda. We did not tell anyone of the engagement. I had assumed that you had known of our relationship prior to this...but the engagement was never meant for anyone to know. Until this day, that is.”

“What he’s saying, is that we only just all agreed to make it out in the open.” Lysithea muttered, her fingers tapping impatiently in front of her. She calmed her restlessness though as Ferdinand weaved his fingers warmly around her free hand, squeezing in his steadfast support. She continued, now invigorated by Ferdinand’s silent plea to keep going. “I have no plans of being out in some metaphorical spotlight, but if it’s important to Ferdinand and Lorenz, then it’s important to me. Quite frankly, I’m tired of people dictating my life and my future without my consent...so yes, Hilda, the three of us are getting married, whether or not anyone else approves.”

“The ones who truly know us will know that this does not change our dedication to our people. To all of the people of Fodlan.” Ferdinand’s voice lifted to join into the fray, and Lorenz felt a sense of vindication as he listened to his fiances’ defenses of their engagement. “If anything, this union will symbolize the vision that the King and Queen have strived for since the days of our youth. Unity without judgement, strength in compassion and equality, and freedom to choose the paths that lay before us...We did not speak of it before though, because we did not wish to bring any strain to our peers before this…”

Hilda’s accusing glare seemed to falter at the emotion in the orange-haired lord’s voice. Lorenz knew that Hilda had never been one to stay angry in the face of what should be a very joyous occasion. Instead, she flopped down dramatically into her seat, pressing her chin to her arms as she huffed. “I can’t stay mad at you after all that!...Ugh, no, no, it’s really exciting! Really! Especially since I will definitely be helping you plan it, after all!”

“Hilda, I don’t think-”

“Furthermore!” Hilda’s exclamation halted Lysithea’s rebuttal, to which Lorenz inwardly hoped she would not incur the wrath of his beloved mage. Lysithea’s anger could be legendary, if she was cut off or interrupted. Luckily, Lysithea’s only response was to pout at the older woman, who chattered on. “If you all are making a statement with this, then you have to make a big one! Oh! Professor! Er, ah, or, your majesty? Eh! What are your thoughts? Cream? Gold? Maybe some light purples!”

Lorenz’s eyes flickered over to where Byleth had been observing silently. The faint smile on her face was as unnerving as it was assuring, simply because he knew that a witty comment would follow. Curse Claude for rubbing off on his wife in such a manner. He felt his fingers worrying into his palms as Byleth finally spoke her mind on the subject.

“My thoughts are the same as earlier. I guessed this would happen the second I realized you three were together. I’m only surprised it didn’t take longer.” Her knowing smile widened a bit as she continued. “I want nothing more than to see my friends happy. I know that this will truly make you all happy. The Queen approves of your union.” Byleth teased, her stoic voice edged with a warmth that had always reminded Lorenz of why she was so utterly deserving of her ranking, and so deserving of her following. He could tell that Ferdinand was pleased by the words, just as much as he had been when she had spoken similar words in the faces of bewildered former classmates and delegates.

Most humorous of all had probably been Caspar’s response, a shout sounding from the back of the room as the blue-haired man had risen to his feet to wave his arms between the three and exclaim his disbelief that they had been courting each other, let alone marrying each other. Even more memorable was the loud clapping and cheering that followed when it was explained to the boisterous brawler, bringing both embarrassment and excitement to the room. Ferdinand had seemed moved by his former classmate’s loud support though, and Lorenz had watched how Lysithea’s stress had seemed to melt away at how happy their partner looked at finally being able to admit the truth of their relationship’s progression. 

Needless to say, Caspar’s reaction had sparked a wave of other reactions. Marianne had smiled warmly, bowing to them in a motion of support for their wedding, even offering to help officiate it. Linhardt had actually woken up, though Lorenz would openly admit that it probably was more in thanks to Ashe’s frantic jabbing into his sides. Annette had nearly shouted with joy, pulling all three of them into a bone-crushing hug the moment she had a chance to. Lorenz would remind himself never to doubt the small woman’s strength, surely.

Most of the responses had been those of excitement...though Lorenz was no fool to believe that many present for the meeting did not have their grievances for such a unique situation. He knew that many older delegates and members of the parliament would see such a grand union as a threat, or as an excuse for him to claim dominion over multiple territories, and the most aggravating of all was the notion that their relationship was one of pure sexual debauchery. It certainly was no one else’s business what he and his partners did in the privacy of their bedroom, though the connotations were meant to jab deeply into him, and place judgement on his character, on Ferdinand’s character, and almost most certainly on Lysithea’s character.

The very thought of Lysithea being judged for taking part in the life she had once believed she would never get to see made his blood boil. He knew how deeply she wanted to stay out of the sphere of politics, something that he and Ferdinand had both tried extensively to honor. She thrived in her world of academics and research, and certainly in their private and personal romance. Anything beyond that, he would strive to keep her from the stresses of political intricacies. Ferdinand...Of all he had been through, since the moment he had lost everything and rebuilt himself to help them fight against Edelgard, he did not deserve to be judged so harshly either. He was a beacon of light, kissed by the sun and with a heart of the finest gold.

Lorenz wanted nothing more than to marry the man and woman he loved. He realized that Lysithea was right, as usual. The thoughts and opinions of others did not matter in the end.

“You didn’t answer my question, Queen B!” Hilda whined, exhaling deeply as she interrogated the blue-haired woman. “What colors should we go with? What kind of food? You guys aren’t working with me here, and it’s so much work for me too!”

“I think the colors should be whatever the bride and grooms want.” Byleth’s chuckle was drowned out by Lysithea’s pointed sigh.

“Nobody is asking you to plan our wedding, Hilda.”

“Lysithea, what kind of cake do you want?””

“See, now you have my attention.”

Lorenz could only watch as the women conversed amongst themselves, his hand reaching for Ferdinand’s out of instinct, and feeling that same flutter in his chest that he always did when the younger man threaded their fingers together. A rich laugh escaped Ferdinand’s mouth, before he lifted his voice again to join in the heated discussion.

Lorenz was content to let them duke it out this time, without the need to add his own voice into the fray for once. He tightened his hold on Ferdinand’s hand, and watched Lysithea’s quick banter with fondness in his eyes.

They really did have a grand wedding to plan, didn’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> This OT3 took me by the neck and choked me out, but if you want to see more content and headcanons of this pairing, or of Lysithea/Lorenz, Ferdiand/Lorenz or Ferdiand/Lysithea in general, or any other 3H headcanons in general, feel free to join my Discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/kShYmCT


End file.
